


All the things my true love gave to me

by ananbeth, blackjacktheboss



Series: Christmas and Chill [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Real Time Updates, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananbeth/pseuds/ananbeth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjacktheboss/pseuds/blackjacktheboss
Summary: You are cordially invited to the wedding ofAnnabeth ChaseandPercy Jacksonon Monday the twenty-third of December, two thousand and nineteenNew York, New York
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Christmas and Chill [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209834
Comments: 37
Kudos: 434





	1. Sunday 21st December 2019

**Author's Note:**

> So we’re back again for another year!! I just want to thank you all for giving us such wonderful feedback for this series ❤️ Y’all are the real MVPs and we appreciate you so much. Merry Christmas and I hope this satisfies some of your needs for this AU lmao

**Sunday 21st December 2019**

**4.30pm**

Annabeth’s brother’s hair was long and floppy, falling into his face as he frowned at his cracked phone screen. Annabeth resisted the urge to push it back and make a comment about how he needed to cut it. He’d already complained about his mother doing the same thing and although she and her step-mother had rebuilt the bridge between them, it was still a little rickety and she wasn’t overly keen to be associated with her, not least by her own brother.

The rest of their group were finishing up a late lunch, making pleased sounds as they finished off fries from each other’s plates. It was Percy and Annabeth’s favourite food spot in the city and she was glad that her dad and two brothers seemed satisfied with the choice.

To her right, her fiance was turning a small rectangle of card over in his hands.

“I can’t even read my own wedding invite,” he commented, his voice almost lost in the clutter of the restaurant.

“It’s not that bad,” Annabeth said, leaning over his shoulder. She rested her chin on the softness of his sweater and peered at the gold script imprinted on blue glossy paper. “Oh, hm.”

“Exactly.”

“It’s fine, Annabeth” her brother, Matty, assured them.

“What’s this?” her father intoned, sounding lost.

Annabeth took the invite from Percy and handed it to her father. “It’s a bit ilegible.”

He put his glasses on and widened his eyes in that way that people who wear reading glasses which probably need cleaning too. She felt a pang of unexpected affection in her chest.

“No, it’s lovely. I thought so when we received one in the post.”

“Legible?”

“Yes, it’s lovely.”

“It’s a bit slanty,” Matty commented.

Annabeth groaned. “Is anybody going to make it to our wedding?”

“You’ve received RSVPs haven’t you?” her father said.

“Yes,” she admitted.

“So I think things might be fine.”

Percy squeezed her leg under the table. “Last minute nerves?” he commented.

She rolled her eyes and linked their fingers together. “I might be a runaway bride.”

“I’ll runaway with you,” he said.

“I don’t think that’s how it works.” She tilted her head at him, smiling as she teased him.

“No, you’re mistaken. I’m very sure about this,” he said, leaning in all the while.

She was smiling when he kissed her and Annabeth felt like just about the luckiest person in the world.

“You might have other stuff to worry about than Annabeth doing a runner,” Bobby said.

They broke apart to look at him. “What?”

He turned his phone so they could all see the screen. _Storms threaten to white out the east coast._

“Fuck,” Percy said. He made a point not to swear in front of her family, particularly her dad, but she agreed wholeheartedly.

“Flights into New York are grounded,” Bobby added with a grimace.

“Which means mom…” Matty said.

“She’s supposed to be taking off right now.”

Her dad made a _Hm_ noise and pulled out his phone, taking some time to unlock it. 

“I have a message from her,” he announced. “Yes, her flight has been delayed. She doesn’t know when it’s scheduled to take off.”

Annabeth looked at Percy, stricken. “Everybody is flying in this weekend. The wedding’s tomorrow.”

He rubbed his thumb over her leg. “It’s gonna be okay. Some people are already here. Piper, Grover.”

“What about the caterers? The flowers, everything?”

“They’re not being flown in are they?” Matty asked. 

“No but if there’s a blizzard then they’re gonna struggle to get to the venue. The decorators are supposed to be going tomorrow morning,” she fretted. 

She had been planning and planning for months. Since their flight landed in New York on Christmas Eve last year after Percy gave her a ring and asked her to stay with him, forever. She had never thought of herself as a bride with the binder of plans and something old kept from her childhood, or anything. As a kid, she had never draped a tablecloth over her head and pretended to be a bride. She had been too busy running around putting worms in the pockets of her dungarees instead, pretending she was a hero from one of the books in her father’s study.

But she had thrown herself into planning this wedding. She did love planning and she had only had a few disagreements with Percy about things. But she was specific about what she wanted, not in a bridezilla way, but in a confident way. And now all of that was about to be blown out of the water.

“We’ll figure it out,” Percy told her.

She wanted badly to believe him, but their wedding was in two days and a blizzard was about to close off the city for a week, so it was difficult not to despair.

Her father had excused himself and when he returned, he suggested that they make their way from the restaurant. 

“What about the cheque?” Annabeth asked. 

A small shake of his head. “My treat.”

She glanced at Percy who was shrugging his jacket on as he stood, seemingly unbothered by her father’s gesture. 

“Thanks, dad,” she said. 

On their way out of the restaurant, Annabeth’s phone started ringing. She answered it straight away. 

“Hi, Piper.”

“Have you seen twitter?”

“Bobby did.”

“I don’t want to worry you but…”

“I know. It’s bad.”

“Okay. I’m coming over.”

“We just finished lunch. We’re with my dad and brothers.”

Said family members were navigating the busy street behind Percy and Annabeth as they lead the way back to their apartment, which would be too small for all of them. 

“Come to mine,” Piper instructed. “I’ll call the others and we’ll figure out a plan. Don’t worry, we’ll sort it out.”

Annabeth sighed, taking Percy’s hand and squeezing it. “Okay, see you soon.”

She hung up and looked up to see which street they were on. “Change of plans,” she told them. “We’re going to Piper’s.”

“Should we go back to the hotel?” Matty asked.

Annabeth looked at him. “We’re gonna need all the help we can get, I think. If you don’t mind.”

“Of course not. We’re at your service.”

She managed a smile, looking at her little family and feeling gratitude towards them all. “Let’s go.”

* * *

  
By the time they arrived at Piper’s, Hazel and Frank were already there. Hazel wrapped her little arms around Annabeth and squeezed her like she was twice Annabeth’s size, rather than half of it. She felt moved and comforted by the warmth of her friend’s embrace.

They were set up in the enormous living room and Piper was pacing as she spoke into her phone when they walked in. They caught the end of her phone call before she hung up and Annabeth immediately envied her friend’s phone voice. She was firm and charming all at once. Annabeth made her make phone calls for her all the time; she managed to cancel their cable bill in under five minutes one time. 

“Okay,” she said, pocketing her phone. “The venue is still good to go.”

“It’s just gonna be empty,” Annabeth lamented.

“Okay, what we’re not gonna do is be a negative nancy.”

Annabeth gave her a look. “The band have already cancelled and I got an email from the caterers advising that they might have to as well.”

She fell down on the couch and Percy joined her. He was looking at his phone. “Paul isn’t going to make it back.”

Annabeth looked at him with sympathy, leaning against him. 

“Okay, well who is here?” Bobby asked, sitting opposite them. 

“Including those present,” Piper said. “Leo, Grover, and Percy’s mom.”

“Who’s on her way over, by the way,” Percy said. 

“So are the boys.”

“So the main people,” Piper said, not caring how rude that was to all those not present. 

Hazel appeared with a cup of green tea and handed it to Annabeth who cradled it gratefully. 

“My mom’s not here,” she pointed out. 

She looked at her dad who looked like he wanted to run from the room at the mention of Athena. The doorbell rang and Annabeth’s dad went to open it, eager to remove himself from the situation. 

Percy put his arm around Annabeth’s shoulders and kissed the side of her head. She wasn’t the closest with her mom, but she still wanted her to be there when she married the love of her life. 

“I’m here, I’m here. Don’t worry.”

They all turned as Leo strode into the apartment, closely followed by a Hispanic woman wearing overalls and a colourful bandana wrapped around her hair. 

“And I brought my mom,” Leo added. 

Piper sprung up to hug the woman. “Esperanza! I didn’t know you were coming?”

She smiled. “I thought I’d surprise my baby. Managed to catch the last flight into the city, I think.”

The rest of them stood up to greet her properly with hugs, introductions with those who hadn’t actually met her being shared. 

“Well,” Percy said. “You’re welcome to come to the wedding. There will definitely be space for you.”

She patted his hand where it was still clasped in hers. “What can I do to help?”

Piper put her hand up. “You could cook! Oh my gosh, Esperanza to the rescue!”

Esperanza shrugged. “Anything I can do to help.”

“Her enchiladas are to _die_ for,” Piper promised. 

“That would be so helpful,” Annabeth told her earnestly. 

“Then I’ll cook up a feast, corazón.”

A few moments later, Percy’s mom arrived and she promptly hugged both of them tightly. Annabeth's mom might not be here, but the knowledge that Sally was here comforted her enormously. Her arms were a safe harbour in this madness. 

“You okay?” she asked Annabeth, holding her cheeks. 

She nodded. “I’m okay. What’s it like out there?”

Sally released her, grimacing. “It’s coming down pretty thick. The sidewalks are covered already.”

They all moved to the large floor to ceiling windows in the living room to watch the snow fall. It had gone dark outside but they could still see the blanket of white flakes torrenting from the sky. Annabeth wanted to appreciate the sight and get cosied up on the couch with a hot chocolate and a Christmas movie. But this blizzard was ruining her wedding. 

Piper started ordering people around a moment later and Annabeth stayed by the window next to Percy. He turned to face her and held onto her hands between them. 

“I know you probably don’t want to hear this, but I need to say it. We could put the whole thing off, wait until people can get here and do it all properly.”

Annabeth was already shaking her head. “I want to marry you tomorrow. Whatever happens, I just want to be married to you.”

Percy nodded and tipped his head until his forehead was resting against hers.

“Me too,” he told her. “No matter what, I’m calling you my wife this time tomorrow.”

The certainty of his voice gave her comfort and she let herself remember that eventuality for a moment. No amount of snow would stop her from marrying this boy. Tomorrow, he would be her husband. 


	2. Monday 23rd December 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's still the 23rd in Sophii's timezone so we're still good right? anyways, enjoy the sappiness <3

**Monday 23rd December 2019**

**7.30am**

For the first time in a very long time, Annabeth woke up in bed alone. She had to say, she wasn’t a fan of the feeling. Even before she and Percy had become official, they spent that week sharing a bed and ultimately waking up cozied together. After two years, they weren’t always spooning or cuddling in the morning, but he was always close by, with an arm over her waist or a foot pressed against the back of her leg. She always teased him about being a koala bear, sleeping or awake, but she loved his tactile affection.

And now she missed it sorely.

Despite all of the unfolding drama yesterday, Piper had insisted upon keeping the tradition of keeping them apart the night before their wedding. So, with a farewell like one of them was going to war (Piper’s words) Percy had left to go back to their apartment and Annabeth had stayed at Piper’s.

It was actually Piper’s father’s place, hence the enormity of it, but Piper was between places after interning in Paris for the past year, and she was spending the holidays with her dad. Her dad had actually yet to make an appearance as he was finishing shooting a film in Canada and seemed unlikely to now make it to the city. He didn’t actually live here, being based in L.A., but kept the apartment mostly for Piper.

Annabeth borrowed a dressing gown and went into the kitchen to make herself a coffee. As it was brewing, she pulled out her phone and ignored most of the notifications to find Percy’s name.

_ A: Waking up without u was not cool. This is a polite request for that not to happen again _

She replied to some other messages and nervously checked her emails for any more cancellations. The decorators and florists were the last to bail out, which wasn’t entirely unexpected, but still set nerves jittering through her belly. Her step-mom had sent her a facebook message apologising for not being able to attend and Charles had sent a long voice message apologising for not being able to make it back.  _ We’ll party in the New Year _ , he promised.

Nothing from her mother.

As she was pouring out her coffee, Piper shuffled out of her bedroom and she received a reply from Percy all at once.

_ P: pretty sure we’re gonna vow to wake up together every morning today _

_ A: oh, i don’t remember that part of the vows _

_ P: you clearly weren’t paying attention. We’ve talked about this, annabeth _

_ A: my bad _

_ P: i love you. This bed isn’t right without you in it _

_ A: i love you too _

“Mm. Coffee,” Piper groaned. “Come to mama.”

Annabeth snorted. “Morning to you too.”

Piper raised her eyebrows. “Oh, you’re in a better mood than I thought.”

“I’m getting married today,” she said.

Piper lifted her coffee cup to clink with Annabeth’s. “Yes you are. I’ve been informed that the cooking goes well and Grover is on the hunt for a bouquet. We’re gonna head over to the venue in about half an hour to set up, and Leo said something about rigging the entertainment system so we won’t have a band, but we’ll have music.”

“Is he doing the playlist?”

“Oh god, no. Percy is doing that and I will have final approval.”

“What about me?”

Piper looked at her. “Annabeth, you have many wonderful qualities, but music taste is not one of them.”

“Hey, rude. It’s my wedding.”

“Yes, and you will love whatever music we decide to play. Don’t worry your cute little butt.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “We should get going.”

“Yes. Let’s go. Oh wait, we need to keep you and Percy separate.”

Annabeth groaned. “Come on, Piper. This isn’t the eighteenth century.”

“Listen. I know what I’m doing. Don’t critique an artist.”

“I just don’t think it’s gonna be a possible task.”

“What? To keep you two apart? It’ll be difficult, but I love a challenge.”

* * *

True to her word, Piper actually managed to keep Percy and Annabeth from so much as glancing at each other while they all descended on the venue to set up. She enlisted the rest of their friends to keep a close watch on them both.

They altered the table arrangement to seat the reduced number of guests. Their respective friends from work who lived in the city had confirmed their attendance, which took their meagre number up by a bit and Annabeth felt better. She was in charge of seating arrangements, ordering Leo around as she checked names off her list.

“Has anyone heard from Jason?” she asked as she reached his name which had a question mark next to it.

Leo shook his head. “Radio silence. But you know what that guy is like with his phone; he thinks it’s tapping into his thoughts.”

“Hm.”

Other than being mildly inconvenient, it was a little worrying too, that nobody had heard from him at all. She was about to call Piper to ask her the same thing when the double doors of the hall opened and in strode a yeti.

Or well, they looked like a yeti in their enormous coat and backpack, which they shrugged off easily before shaking off the snow like a big dog.

“Jason?” Annabeth asked in disbelief as more people gathered into the room at the commotion.

“Sorry I’m late,” he said. Got stuck at the airport and no cabs or trains were running.”

“Then how the hell did you get here?” Leo asked.

“I walked.”

“You  _ what?!” _ several people exclaimed at once.

With Jason’s distraction, Percy had managed to slip past Piper’s careful eye and slid up behind Annabeth, putting an arm around her waist. She jumped at the unexpected contact but grinned when she realised it was him and turned to kiss him.

“Hi,” she said.

“Hey.”

He was warm and soft in his sweater with his dark hair freshly cut. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and wanted to hold on and never let go.

“Uh, hey! No, stop that now. Someone separate them!”

“I think it’s a bit late for that, Piper.”

“Oh for god’s sake.”

She ended up dragging Annabeth away herself, rolling her eyes when Annabeth held onto the collar of Percy’s sweater and he leaned down to give her another kiss. 

“You’ll be married in a few hours. Give me a break. Percy, go finish up your job. Annabeth you need to start getting ready.”

“We need to finish up here though,” she protested. 

“ _ We  _ need to finish up here. You need to get ready to get married. Frank and I will finish the decorations.”

Frank, who had been straightening up some chairs, looked confused. 

“Why me?”

“You’re tall and I’m bossy. Seems like it’ll work well.”

Frank shrugged. 

Piper corralled her towards the exit. “Hazel is going with you and I’ll join when we’re finished up here.”

“But…”

“Trust me.”

And Annabeth did. She sighed and took a last look at the room. It was a beautiful venue, with tall white pillars and floor to ceiling windows. There was a Christmas tree in the corner and lights strung up all over. The tables still needed laying, her father and brothers were still dutifully stocking and setting up the bar, and Grover was awol with the flowers, but she could see the potential here. She also saw her friends, her family, gathering around to make sure it all happened. 

She loved them all dearly. 

* * *

They found a room at the back of the venue, rather than risking leaving to get trapped in the still torrenting blizzard. She did her own makeup while Hazel artfully styled her hair into a half up, half down do. 

“You’re a magician,” Annabeth told her, when she held up a mirror for her to see the back of her head. 

Hazel shook her head, modest as always. “It’s not difficult to make you look like a masterpiece.”

Annabeth blushed. “Cool it, Hazel. I’ll be marrying you in a minute.”

Hazel grinned. “I’d take you in a heartbeat. I think Percy would be a little upset though.”

“He’d get over it.”

“Not in a million years.” Her expression shifted into something more serious. “You know, I’m gonna say this now before I forget or lose my chance to. It’s been so lovely to watch you two fall in love. My mom always says that some souls are just meant to find each other, and I never really got it. But I get it when I see the both of you; I’ve never seen two souls more suited than yours.”

“Hazel...what the fuck.”

“Oh no, I didn’t mean to make you cry. Your makeup.”

She carefully dabbed underneath her eyes and Annabeth clasped her wrists gently. 

“I love you an awful lot, Hazel Levesque.”

She smiled, her eyes glinting. “I love you too. Now let’s get you to the church on time.”

“Oh god,” she laughed. “You cheeseball.”

“Yes, that’s me.”

Annabeth checked her make up wasn’t actually ruined and stood so that Hazel could help her into her dress. Piper and Sally joined them as Hazel was doing up the delicate buttons at the back of her dress. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Sally gushed. “You look stunning.”

She smiled at her soon to be mother-in-law. “Thanks, Sally.”

Piper came up next to her. “You’re gorgeous, it’s sickening.”

“Thanks, Piper. Is everything ready?”

“Yes. We’re all amazing and the guests are arriving.”

“Is Grover here?”

“Not yet.”

Annabeth sighed. She hoped he hadn’t gotten buried in a pile of snow somewhere. Nobody had seen him since the night before and Annabeth was getting a little worried. He was Percy’s best man, and her close friend too. She couldn’t imagine him not being here. 

“Chiron is set up for you though.”

Piper must have seen the worry on Annabeth’s face and wanted to comfort her with the knowledge that her old mentor was here and ready to marry them both. It did settle the worries in her chest just a little. 

“Okay,” she breathed. 

Piper was already finishing up her makeup and Hazel was braiding her own hair as Sally helped attach Annabeth's veil for her. Her eyes were glistening with tears. 

“Aw c’mon,” Annabeth said. “Don’t cry on me yet.”

Sally gave her a wet smile. “Sorry. I’m very excited for you to be my daughter.”

Annabeth worked very hard to keep it together as she returned her smile. “Me too,” she managed. 

“Okay. I’m going to find Percy.”

Annabeth would be walking down the aisle to marry him in just a short while and yet she was jealous that Sally got to go to him right now. She knew she was being ridiculous. She squeezed Sally’s hands before she left and turned to her bridesmaids. 

Before she could say anything though, there was a gentle knock at the door. 

“Come in,” she said. 

The door inched open and a familiar face popped round. 

“Grover!”

“Hello,” he said, opening the door the rest of the way and stepping inside. 

“Where have you been?”

“Finding these,” he replied, handing her a beautiful bouquet of flowers. 

It was a mix of white and blue, tied together with a silver ribbon. 

“Grover...where did you get this?”

He smiled ruefully. “Oh I found them.”

“There’s a blizzard?!”

He just shrugged. 

Annabeth laughed and kissed his cheek. “I love you. Go to Percy.”

“You got it. You look beautiful. See you in a bit.”

A moment later and Annabeth heard violins starting. She looked at Piper who raised her eyebrows. 

“Your brothers found them.”

She shook her head, smiling fondly and picturing Percy’s reaction when he found out they could play the instruments with such finesse. 

“Ready?” Hazel asked. 

She took a deep breath, looking between her two friends. They both wore floor length pale grey dresses in a simple halter neck design with a sash at their waists and a slit down the leg. Annabeth’s own dress was layered with gossamer thin tulle decorated intricately with lace flowers. It swooped low at her back, leaving her spine exposed. 

She felt delicate and ethereal in this dress. She wished she could wear it everyday. Jeans were great, but this was incomparable. 

“Let’s do this, ladies,” she told them. 

* * *

Annabeth couldn’t believe what they had managed to transform the space into, but it took her breath away. As she stood at the doors with her arm looped through her fathers, and watched her bridesmaids walk ahead of her, she couldn’t help gazing around at the place. It really was beautifully decorated, with Grover’s flowers scattered among fairy lights and boughs of holly and ivy. Their guests sat in white chairs and turned to watch her walk between them and even though so many were missing, Annabeth still felt overwhelmed with the amount of faces turned towards her. 

Then she found Percy and all at once, her heart galloped and settled into a familiar rhythm that she associated only with him. 

He looked so handsome in his black suit, standing tall with Grover just beside him and Chiron on his other side, waiting to greet her. His smile was like a warm hug. He looked giddy with joy and she knew her smile must have mirrored his because she felt that joy thrill through her chest. 

She gripped her dad’s arm tighter and he helped her keep pace as they walked towards Percy. He kissed her cheek and released her hands to Percy with a smile and Annabeth was so grateful he was here. 

Percy’s hands were warm and familiar in hers and Annabeth has to resist the urge to kiss him there and then. 

“You look amazing,” he whispered, before Chiron gathered everybody’s attention. 

She grinned at him. 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Chiron started and was swiftly interrupted by a commotion as the double doors opened. 

All heads turned and Annabeth let out a gasp as her mother walked in, looking far too put together for somebody who had seemingly just walked through a blizzard to get here. She looked around at them all and smiled when she found Annabeth at the front. 

“Sorry to interrupt,” she said politely. “A spot of bad weather held me up.”

Annabeth could laugh but she was in too much shock. So she just watched as her mother carefully took a seat near the back and gestured for them to continue. 

“Er, right then.” Chiron cleared his throat. “We are gathered here today to celebrate the love and commitment that these two people are promising to each other. I think on behalf of Percy and Annabeth, I would like to thank all of you for battling the worst of the elements which the East coast have to offer to make it here today.”

Laughter bubbled around the room and Percy rubbed his thumb over the back of Annabeth's hand. She looked at him and found it difficult to look away again, even when Chiron started speaking. 

“I was very honoured when these two asked me to officiate their wedding. I have known them both for several years and feel privileged to have watched them grow into the wonderful people standing before us all today. There are few people in this world, I think, who are better suited to spend their lives together.

“Now, we will hear from the bride and groom as they give their vows.”

Annabeth accepted a small piece of paper from Piper and took a deep breath as she looked down at the words.

“Percy,” she said. “I can stand here with confidence and call you my best friend, which I know is a privilege not everybody gets. From my first day in this city, my first day meeting you, you’ve been saving me a little bit at a time. Maybe I don’t need a knight in shining armour, but you gave me that anyway; you gave me somebody who I know, without any doubt, will have my back. You gave a lost girl a home, not one made of walls and ceilings, but something much stronger. I didn’t realise I was looking for you, but there you were anyway. And somebody recently told me that our souls were meant to find each other, and I have to agree. But the reason you’re my soulmate is not because fate decided you are, but because I choose you, over and over, every day, and you choose me right back. You’re my soulmate, and my constant, and I love you. And I promise I will love you for the rest of my life.”

She made it through without crying and smiled at the total look of endearment on Percy’s face. He looked very much like he wanted to kiss her, but he refrained and squeezed her fingers instead. Then he pulled out his own folded paper and blew out a nervous breath which made her want to wrap her arms around him.

“I’m not very good with words,” he started. “So when I sat down to try and sum up how I feel about you, my brain wasn’t cooperating. Fortunately, I was helped out by a book that my mom gave to me a long time ago. It literally fell to this page so say what you will about that; a quote by F. Scott Fitzgerald stood out to me. It said,  _ I love her, and that is the beginning and end of everything. _ Everything. That’s the only way I can describe what you are to me. You’re my best friend, the love of my life, the person I want by my side when life gives me the worst and the best it has to offer. You are everything; my beginning, my middle, and my end. And I will move heaven and earth to make you happy for the rest of our lives. I don’t know if I believe in destiny, Annabeth, but I know that you and me are meant to be together. So that’s all I wanted to say, I guess. Is that... I love you, and you’re the beginning and end of everything for me.”

Annabeth couldn’t describe the feeling in her chest but she felt like she might burst with it. Two years ago, she fell so impossibly head over heels for this man in front of her and couldn’t dream that he wanted her back in the same way. But he did, he does, and she’s confident - more now than ever - that he always will.

She could barely hold herself back to wait for Chiron to announce that they could share their first kiss as a married couple, after they had given each other rings and made promises to each other. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and kissed him too hard as he held onto her waist, dipping her closer while their family and friends cheered on around them. She was smiling against his mouth and pressing her lips to his again and again, giddy with this feeling and desperate not to let him go.

She thought back to their first kiss, surrounded by her family as they nervously pressed their lips together, hands interlinked between them as mistletoe hung above their heads. She remembered the feeling of things slotting into place, like they were becoming what they had always been meant to become. 

They eventually make their way down the aisle with their hands clasped and cheers echoing around them, and their guests follow them into the dining area. It’s as beautiful as the other area had been, with the large christmas tree taking centre stage and the few tables having been pulled closer together to allow for more intimacy between them all.

Dinner was served by the two waiting staff who managed to make it through the storm and everybody sung praises to Esperanza and Sally for the food. Annabeth looked around at the room of people and only felt warmth. Yes, there were people missing, but they were still surrounded by people who loved them and who had proven quite how much they meant to them. She looked over at Percy who was finishing off an enchilada and laughed as he narrowly avoided dropping sauce down his shirt. He cleaned his chin with his napkin and looked at her timidly.

“Hello, husband,” she said.

He grinned at her. “Hi, wife. Didn’t I tell you we’d get here?”

She nodded. “Yes you did. And I believed you.”

“Are you happy?”

“Yes. Unbelievably so. Are you?”

He nodded. “I can’t even describe how happy.”

She leaned over to kiss him and smiled when he held onto her cheek to keep her there a moment longer. She would say there forever, if he asked her to.

All too soon, they were being announced as Mr and Mrs Jackson and called up for their first dance as a married couple. But instead of leading her to the dance floor, as she had expected, Percy led her towards the large doors which opened onto a balcony. She looked at him with some confusion; it was still snowing outside, though not as heavily, and it had to be pitch black out there.

She couldn’t contain her gasp though, when he opened the doors and lead her outside. 

The area was warmly lit with fairy lights which had been strung up back and forth above their heads and looped between the bullistrades which enclosed the outdoor space. Snow fell gently from the sky, turning the space into a snowglobe. It was magical and she knew Percy had done this just for her.

“Surprise,” he said, close to her ear.

She shook her head at him, lost for words. It was bitingly cold out, but as Percy took her into his arms, she barely felt a chill. Matty and Bobby appeared with their violins and started to play a soft tune which she vaguely recognised.

“When you said your little brothers were savants you were not kidding,” Percy said in her ear.

She laughed. “I know, I feel very simple next to them.”

He gave her a look. “Please, you’re anything but.”

They swayed together in the soft light and Annabeth tucked her face against his neck as he held her close. She felt his ring against the bare skin of her back and the solid warmth of his chest against hers and the gentle press of his lips in her hair and she thought, this is home. Wherever they were and whatever life might throw their way, between these arms and this beating heart of her Percy, she would always be home.

She recognised the song her brothers were playing for them and thought of the lyrics that went with the tune. She smiled as she hummed along under her breath and thought to herself how perfectly they fit with how she felt in that moment. She thought about the inevitability of their story; from their first fake kiss, to their first one shared as husband and wife. She realised that there was never really a version of their story that wouldn’t end up like this, with shared promises and rings and names. 

Percy and Annabeth Jackson. Meant to be.

_ Like a river flows, surely to the sea _

_ Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be _

_ Take my hand, take my whole life too _

_ Oh, for I can't help falling in love with you. _


	3. Wednesday 25th December 2019 - Wednesday 1st January 2020

**Wednesday 25th December 2019**

**11.56am**

“I think that maybe, at some point, we should get out of bed.”

He frowned at Annabeth where she sat above him, on him. Her hair a wild state of disarray from his hands and their sheets. Her smile was sardonic and breathtaking and directed at him. 

“But it’s so nice here,” Percy pointed out. 

She nodded, resting her hands on his ribs, gently rubbing her thumbs back and forth. “It is,” she agreed. “But the whole clan is joining us in a few hours and I didn’t take you for an exhibitionist.”

He laughed and tugged at her shirt, which was really his shirt. She looked far better in it though. “A few hours…”

“You’re insatiable.”

“My wife is really hot! What do you want from me?”

She bit her lip and he knew she was trying to control her smile. What she couldn’t control though, was the clench of her thighs, fleeting against his sides. 

“That does it for you, huh?  _ Wife?  _ Mrs Jackson.”

“Mm. Shut the fuck up.”

She leaned down to kiss him, holding his face between her hands as he wrapped his arms around her. He laughed against her mouth and then hummed contently and yeah, Percy could live like this. He could happily keep the door closed and tumble around in this bed with his best friend forever, thanks very much. 

He cast his mind back two years, to the morning he had woken up in Annabeth’s parent’s house. He’d had his arms around her, pulled close like they were lovers. They hadn’t been, not yet. But he had longed for her. Longed for that close, easy intimacy between them to be real. So he had held on tighter for a few more moments, breathing her in and wondering what his life might be like if she wanted him back in the same way he wanted her. 

Percy looked down at his wife, having rolled over her, and cradled her cheek. She was here, with him, wanting him, having just promised to spend the rest of her life with him two days ago. He could barely believe it most days. 

“Come here,” she said, soft as anything, and how could he resist. 

He kissed her and tried not to melt when she pushed her fingers through his hair and tugged. Then he pushed up her t-shirt as her leg hooked around his hip and his bones just about melted as she kissed and kissed him and Percy could barely believe that this was his life, that he got to have this. 

But he did. 

An hour later found them finally up and showered with cups of coffee warming their hands as they sat across from each other on the couch. They had put the turkey in the oven but left the rest for later so that they could exchange gifts. Their honeymoon was their main gift to each other, but they agreed to share smaller tokens today, before their families descended on them.

“Okay,” he said. “Me first.”

Annabeth shook her head at him. “Is it more jewelry?”

He laughed. “No, I’m afraid not. And I don't think I'll beat an engagement ring ever so let’s just lower that bar a little.”

“Well, this year I got a husband so I'd say it’s still pretty high.”

He looked at her, mouth agape. “You sappy son of a bitch, who are you?”

She grinned, delighted. “I’m Annabeth Jackson, nice to meet you.”

“Well, Annabeth Jackson, Merry Christmas.” He took her coffee mug and replaced it with a small parcel. “I hope you like it.”

Her smile softened and Percy’s gaze dropped to the pendant around her neck, a silver chain holding a small red coral pendant which he had given to her two years ago. She had kissed him then, in the midst of their unspoken feelings for one another, and he had wanted her to see the gift for what it really was: a confession, a love note, a cry for her to please, please see his feelings for what they really were through the pretense of being a fake boyfriend. It was an unfair challenge, really. An expectation too high for anybody to meet.

They had talked about it, after their feelings had been spilled between them and carefully picked up by the other, how foolish they had both been for being so blind. But they had given each other reasons to doubt, reasons not to believe that their affections could be real, having used carefully dismissive words to avoid detection. Looking back at everything, it was easy to tell himself how stupid he had been, how blind, but he remembered that uneasy feeling of uncertainty and how easy it was to persuade himself that Annabeth was just acting.

“It’s a bit of a throwback,” he told her as she tore the wrapping paper off.

“Is this…?” She looked carefully at the framed piece of paper and then up at him, with confused curiosity.

He put both of their coffee mugs down and moved to sit next to her, crowding into her space with his arms around her. He kissed her shoulder.

“It’s my family recipe for chocolate chip cookies. My mom gave me the original copy.”

She looked sideways at him, her face so close.

“The cookies we had the day we met?”

He nodded. “The day I started falling in love with you.”

She reached up to cradle the side of his face with one hand and pulled him in so she could kiss him.

“Thank you.” Her kiss and her voie were heartfelt. “Here.”

She handed him a similarly sized gift and he opened it with his arms still around her. It was a framed photograph of the two of them. They were in front of the Golden Gate Bridge with arms slung around each others shoulders and waists respectively. They weren’t a couple then, but you couldn’t tell. Their smiles were bright and happy as the stranger took their photo and Percy felt warm just looking at the image, the memory of that day seeping into his mind.

“God,” he said. “It feels like a million years ago.”

“Just two,” she reminded him, leaning against him. “Look at us. We had no idea what was coming, huh?”

He laughed. “I was already in love with you. I don’t know how I ever thought I would be okay pretending to be your boyfriend without giving myself away or just, like, combusting.”

“Well, you fooled me.”

He kissed the side of her head and squeezed her as she hummed contently.

“You know, I nearly confessed.”

“What?” he asked. She’d never told him this before.

“I was thinking that you might have felt the same way but then, the day after Christmas...you were gone in the morning and I figured you were creating some distance for a reason.”

Percy let out a harsh breath. “That night - Christmas - I woke up at 3am or something and you were lying across from me and I remember it hitting me, how much I wanted you. Not just wanted as a girlfriend, but wanted period. I think I lay awake for like an hour, thinking over every interaction with you and convincing myself more and more that none of it was real and that if I tried to make it real then you’d reject me and I would ruin our friendship. And I couldn’t stand the idea of losing you completely, so I decided to back off, to try and make it easier.”

Annabeth had twisted in his arms to look at him, their photo cradled between them as she reached up to hold the side of his face.

“You could never lose me.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t braver. We could have had longer…”

She shrugged. “I wasn’t any braver and hey, it’s not like we’re dying. We have plenty of time.”

“The rest of our lives.”

She nodded, smiling. “The rest of our lives.”

He leaned in to kiss her but she let their noses bump together before leaning just out of reach and watching his face. She turned her head and lifted her chin, teasing, and Percy loved her. He couldn’t believe he had gotten this lucky, that he had been fortunate enough to meet someone he loved like this and that she loved him back just the same. He breathed in the coffee lemon scent of her and smiled when she stopped teasing him to press her own smile against his.

* * *

Christmas dinner was only slightly chaotic and extremely overcrowded. They had pushed their furniture to the edges of the room to accommodate the large table which had been borrowed from Percy’s work. Along with both of Annabeth’s parents and brothers, her step-mother had managed to fly in yesterday after the worst of the blizzard had passed. Percy’s mom and step-dad represented his side of the family. 

Sally and Percy took full control of kitchen prep while the others finished setting up the table. 

Annabeth walked in, wearing a pretty green dress and carrying spare napkins. She blew out a breath. 

“How’s it going in here?”

“All under control. How’s it going out there?” Percy asked. 

She frowned. “Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to have my mom, and step-mom, and dad altogether.”

“They’re not arguing are they?” Sally asked, sounding worried. 

“No. It’s just...intense.”

“I hope Paul is okay.”

“Mom, Paul teaches a bunch of 15 year olds for a living, I’m sure he’s fine.”

She elbowed him, grinning. “Alright, smartass.” Then she looked at Annabeth again. “How are you, sweetheart? Not stressed, I hope?”

Annabeth shrugged. “It’s fine. It’s kind of entertaining, to be honest. I know this is terrible of me, but it’s kind of nice to see Eve squirming? My mom is kind of intense.”

Percy snorted. “Understatement.”

He’d always found Annabeth’s mother to be mildly terrifying. She had three expressions: displeased, angry, and neutral. He had seen her smile once and that was two days ago when she watched her daughter get married. He didn’t think that she disapproved of Percy, but he couldn’t say she liked him either. 

He wasn’t sure if she liked anyone, except for Annabeth and he debated that for a while. 

Annabeth moved to stand next to him, dipping her finger in the mashed potato and licking it off. 

“Oi,” he berated but she just grinned at him cheekily. 

“Alright,” his mom interjected. “Let’s get this food to the table.”

Dinner was uneventful and actually enjoyable, slightly to Percy’s surprise. Both his mom and Paul, and Annabeth’s brothers managed to keep the mood light and the conversation flowing. 

Percy let himself get gently drunk as they finished the food and remained around the table for some time after. 

At some point in the evening, after a round of the Newlywed game which he and Annabeth dominated at, he looked over at her and found her already smiling at him. 

“Merry Christmas,” she told him. 

“Merry Christmas.”

* * *

**Tuesday 31st December 2019**

It was a tradition now, to join everyone for a party at Piper’s father’s apartment, and they weren’t about to break tradition. 

They were going to be late to it though. 

Percy blamed Annabeth and the fact that she decided to hijack his shower. When he said as much to her, she just shrugged, smiling coyly as she finished her makeup. 

It was approaching 10pm when they finally entered the elevator which lead directly up to the apartment. 

“Piper’s gonna be mad,” Percy pointed out. 

Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck. “She texted me. She already is.”

“Did you explain how it was your fault.”

“Mm. No.”

Before he could protest, she closed the space between them to kiss him and he realised he didn’t care. Honestly, he wished the elevator would go ahead and break down so they could stay there. But he had no such luck and a moment later, the doors opened and they were met with a chorus of cheers. 

Annabeth pulled away from him and they both stared, perplexed, at the crowd of cheering onlookers. 

It took him a moment to realise all their friends were among the large group and then he was laughing as he lead Annabeth out of the elevator. 

“Finally!” Piper yelled. 

“Mr and Mrs Jackson!” someone else yelled off to their right. Leo. 

Charles was there, kissing Annabeth’s cheek and slapping Percy’s shoulder. Hazel and Jason and Grover. All of them. Everyone who hadn’t been able to make it to their wedding. They were all here now. 

They ended up in the kitchen, because of course they did, and Percy was handed a beer from somebody. He leaned against the counter with one arm around Annabeth as they all talked. Piper showed everyone photos from the wedding and explained how she’d pulled the whole thing off. 

“I think there were a few more people involved than that,” Hazel said. 

“Yeah you guys were there too.”

“We’ll always be very grateful,” Annabeth said. “To all of you.”

“I’m so bummed I missed it,” Charles lamented. “It looked like a great party.”

“It was incredible. I’m sad you couldn’t all be there.”

“We’re all here now,” Jason said. 

“Cheers to that.” Percy lifted his bottle. 

“Cheers to the happy couple!”

Their glasses clinked together and Annabeth kissed his cheek to another cheer and Percy laughed, so, so full of love for all of these people. 

Last year, Percy and Annabeth spent the countdown on the roof together, just the two of them. This time, when the ball began to drop, they were surrounded by people. With a minute to go, Annabeth leaned close to his ear. 

“It’s our two year anniversary,” she told him. 

Percy held her close. “I feel like we were together before that.”

She laughed. “Officially then. Without any doubts or anything.”

“Well then. Happy anniversary, babe.”

She grinned at him, pleased to have her request met. Like it was such a hardship for him. 

“Happy anniversary,” she told him. 

“Ten, nine, eight!”

“Here we go,” he told her. 

“What’s your wish for the new year?”

He looked at her, smiling as she was and looking like the moon and the sun all at once. He shook his head. 

“I already got my wish.”

“FOUR, THREE, TWO...”

“Me too.”

“ONE!”

* * *

**Wednesday 1st January 2020**

**9.57pm**

They kissed, and the world disappeared around them. Annabeth’s arms were around his neck as the cheers of  _ Happy New Year _ shouted around them both. He pulled her waist closer to him and deepened the kiss too much for the company they were in but he didn’t care. 

They were here, against all odds, together and happy and real. 

Annabeth pulled away, only far enough to look at his face, and smiled. 

“Here’s to another year of us.”

Percy grinned. “I can’t wait.”

“Hey.”

“What?”

“Can we sneak out of here and go have sex?”

Percy groaned. “Thank god. I thought you’d never ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and it's all over! thank you all for joining us on this three year journey with these absolute fools. i started writing this two years ago during a real rough time in my life and this honestly helped me get through it, as did all of you with your lovely responses <3
> 
> thank u and thanks to you soph, as always, for being the best. love you all and i hope 2020 brings wonderful things for all of you


End file.
